


Saving a Merman

by MMH_Enthusiast



Series: Merman AU [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Mermaids au, sort of pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMH_Enthusiast/pseuds/MMH_Enthusiast
Summary: Clark finds Merman!Bruce when he stops some animal traffickersInspired by http://supermantights.tumblr.com/post/98869704691/perooooo-a-short-story-about-superman-saving





	Saving a Merman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest to what I imagine Bruce as but no scales or fins on the wrist or face and no color in the hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/399905641896789160/  
> Also how I describe bruce's ears is supposed to be like the ears shown in the tumblr link in the summary.

Clark was investigating some animal traffickers that had recently moved into Metropolis to try and make a profit in the city. As Superman, he just located them with his super hearing and shut them down pretty easy. After capturing all of the criminals, Superman decided to check on the animals to make sure they didn’t need any special attention.

At first, all he was finding were the typical animals you would expect to find with animal traffickers, like endangered species. As he moved through the warehouse, however, Clark saw a water tank in a dark section of the building. It was barely big enough for the shadow of the animal he could see inside to move. Originally, all he could see of the animal was a dark shape about six feet long with a tale. Deciding to see what exactly the animal was, he moved closer to the tank and found one of the weirdest sights he had ever seen: a merman. The creature was chained by the neck, wrists, and bottom of his blue tail.

The creature’s scales were not just one shade of blue. They shimmered with multiple different shades of the color. These multi-colored scales tapered off at the man’s hips, but along his back, they lightly surrounded the cobalt blue fin, that matched the man’s eyes. As Clark admired the beautiful blue eyes, he noticed that the man’s ears were pointed instead of round, and were similar to a fin, giving him an almost regal look. Realizing he was staring when he saw the black winged eyebrows scrunch together and eyes narrow in suspicion, Clark decided he was going to take care of the magnificent creature. If he left him here, no doubt would this beautiful phenomenon be taken to a lab to be experimented on when found by the authorities.

Superman flew up to the tank and jumped in, intending to remove the chains. However, when Clark approached, the creature flinched but had nowhere to go, nor enough slack on his chains to fight Clark off. Realizing he had startled him, Clark held his hands up in a non-threatening way, trying to show that he didn’t mean any harm. Slowly, Superman placed his hands on the cuffs around the merman’s wrists and broke it off. This seemed to surprise him as he yanked his injured hand back as if Clark might injure him more. Still moving slowly as to not surprise the creature, Clark realized how close the two had come. He was able to admire the handsome features on the merman’s face in clear detail. The creature was absolutely gorgeous. Jet black hair and eyebrows with pale skin enhanced the blue of his scales. Nobody had ever been as beautiful to the Man of Steel than this stunning merman in front of him. Blush dusting over his features at his own thoughts, Clark finally finished removing the chains, and noticed the sores left by said chains. Clark lifted the creature out of the water, beginning to take the journey to the Fortress of Solitude.

Realizing he was free of chains, the merman seemed ecstatic. Once out of the water however, the creature, once again, seemed to think Clark would injure him. The long tail came up and slapped Clark in the face, and the creature had an angry look on his face while his arms were crossed.

“Wait! I promise I won’t hurt you!”, Clark cried desperately with his eyes closed, thinking the man would not be able to understand him. However, to Clark’s surprise, the man didn’t attack again.

Opening his eyes, cautiously, Clark looked down at the merman and asked, “You can understand me?”

As the creature nodded, Clark excitedly blurted, “Can you speak? What’s your name?”

Winged eyebrows scrunched up and lips parted, seeming to struggle to get words out. “Bu…Bur-oose.”

“Bruce?” Bruce nodded again and Clark smiled. Bruce’s deep baritone was absolutely beautiful despite sounding like he hadn't used his voice in awhile.

“My name is Clark. It is nice to meet you, Bruce.”

“Cu-lark…Clark.”

Clark smiled and nodded. “Do you have a home?”

At this, Bruce looked down with eyes filled with sadness and whispered, “No.”

“Family?” Clark softly asked.

“No.”

“I’m sorry”, Clark told the merman, regretting that he had to dredge up those painful memories. “I have a place I can take you where you will have a bunch of room to swim if you’d like.”

Bruce looked at Clark and nodded. Clark couldn’t help but smile at Bruce’s answer for he was happy to be able to get to know the merman, even though it hurt Clark to know that he was alone.

When they finally arrived at the fortress, Clark took Bruce to the med bay. He wrapped the sores on Bruce’s neck, wrists, and tail carefully, and then took him to the giant aquarium housed in the fortress. Gently, Clark set Bruce into the water and concern filled him as he watched Bruce swim to the bottom of the far side and curl up in a ball. Clark stood at the glass and watched Bruce. He understood the sadness Bruce must be feeling right now, for he suspected Bruce did have a family once.

Deciding that maybe hunger may be a problem, Clark left to get food and brought it to the aquarium. “I have food if you are hungry.”

Bruce opened his eyes and turned to look at Clark slightly before laying back down, uninterested. Determined, Clark put the food away then returned with a board that had pictures of food on it. He jumped in, leading Bruce to open his eyes and sit up so he could look at Clark. Clark held up the board and asked “What do you like to eat?” in a slightly muffled voice due to the water.

Bruce just stared at Clark before he frowned some. Thinking Bruce wasn’t happy with him invading his space, Clark was disappointed he couldn’t help his new friend. As he looked down, ready to head back outside, Bruce’s hand entered his line of vision. He pointed to the picture of fish and Clark looked up smiled at him before leaving to get the food. When he came back, Bruce was at the top of the aquarium, head out of the water. Hovering in front of the merman, Clark fed the merman, smile ever present on his face.

When Bruce finished eating, he asked Clark, “Family?”

Tilting his head slightly, Clark looked at Bruce, “Do I have family?”

When Bruce nodded his head, Clark replied, “Yes. I have parents who live far away from here, but I see often.”

Nodding, with a thoughtful look on his face, Bruce then asked, “Home?”

“Well, I have this place, a place in a city called Metropolis, and where my parents are will always be home.”

Bruce nodded again, thoughtful look still on his face. “Can I ask what happened to your family? Your home?” Clark softly asked the merman.

Bruce’s eyes filled with anger, “My family was killed by my captors when I was 8. They destroyed my home in the ocean.” But then sadness filled them, “That was twelve years ago. Now I have no one. Nothing.”

Despite Bruce’s obvious anger and sadness, Clark couldn’t help but be amazed. He had thought that Bruce didn’t fully understand English due to his one-word responses. Yet, he just went on a mini rant without taking a breath. After his shock wore off, Bruce’s words set in.

“Well, now you have me. I know I can’t replace your family but you do have a home here as long as you would like it.” Impulsively, Clark put his hand on Bruce’s, causing the merman to look up at him in surprise. “I’ll let you get some sleep now.”

As Clark took his hand off of Bruce’s and turned away to leave, Bruce grabbed his wrist. “Will you come back tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” With that, Bruce let go and swam away until he was once again curled up at the bottom, but no longer on the farthest side of the aquarium.

As Clark walked away, he couldn’t help the smile that plastered itself on his face. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow and all the other days he would get to spend with Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> It could end like this but I am leaving it open to become a series because I have a couple ideas I could use but I haven't tested them out yet so I don't know if I will ever publish anything as a companion but we'll see.


End file.
